


Kissing Batman's Feet

by nursal1060



Series: Superbat Sweeties [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: After Hours, Bottom Bruce, Bruce's Feet, Caring, Clark has a foot fetish, Consensual Kink, Cute Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Games, Fetish, Fixation, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Guilty Pleasures, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mild Kink, No Smut, Non-Sexual Erotica, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Office, Oral Fixation, PWP without Porn, Pampering, Podophilia, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Softcore Porn, SuperBat, Superheroes, Tickling, Top Clark, Why Did I Write This?, bruce laughs, caressing, justice league - Freeform, kinkfic, pleasure - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: There isn't anything Superman would rather do after a meeting than gently pleasure Batman's small but adorable feet.





	Kissing Batman's Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THIS FIC. 
> 
> I saw an adorable superbat mini comic strip about Superman kissing Batman's ankle and Batman trembling with pleasure from it. So, I guess that was my inspiration...I don't have a foot fetish, so this was kind of awkward to make. 
> 
> Still, why not have a Superbat foot fetish fic? All superbat is good superbat (I think)!  
> Plus, I like making weird, avant garde, different fics that no one has done before (I think there's only one fic like this but it's not intimate at all, and I love me some non-sexual word porn) ;)
> 
> So enjoy (I guess)! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!

Superman leaned on one of his hands as he stared at his fellow cowl-wearing Justice League member. Batman had come in shortly after Superman had, and he was walking to the computer to make a report. Superman's eyes and expression remained blank, but his gaze shifted ever so slightly as he watched the Bat’s stride through the room.

His eyes followed Batman’s feet. They were smaller than the average male’s size, but they looked regal and properly cared for. Superman had seen and touched his own share of men’s and women’s feet over the years but he had a fascination with the Bat’s feet. They made the caped crusader look just a little less intimidating and a little more like his human persona.

The meeting ended soon and without incident. Everyone cooperated well for a change. The Justice League began to disperse for monitor duty and patrol across the planet. Superman stayed where he was at the round desk, watching Batman finish up with entering the coordinates as everyone emptied out of the hall. Once the computer was finished and shut off, Batman started leaving. Superman got to his feet to follow him out. He let Batman turn and grab him by the wrist to pull him into their lounge room. 

“Come here.” Superman whispered as Batman closed the door, despite the fact that they were alone. Batman pulled off his cowl and belt and tossed them onto the nearby chair before closing the gap between them. Superman kissed Batman, sucking on his bottom lip. Superman flew them up before laying Batman down on the nearby sofa. It took a few moments for the two to separate from the kiss and Superman to float back.

Batman trembled a little in excitement and slight bashfulness as he watched Superman move. He loved this little intimate game that Superman played with him after meeting hours. His small, smooth, and muscular feet were Superman’s fetish and his current fixation. No one else’s feet caught the Kryptonian’s eyes quite like the Gotham Bat’s feet, and as Batman told him, no one loved them the way that Superman did. 

Superman lifted one of Batman’s legs up near his shoulder, holding firmly onto the lower calf. His face was still relatively emotionless from the tiring meeting, and Batman propped himself up on his elbows to see what was happening better. Using his free hand, Superman slowly removed one of Batman’s rubber-reinforced boots and threw them down, holding his ankle close to his face. Superman turned his attention to Batman’s right foot, cradled in his hand. He gently nuzzled the side of the small foot against his face, rubbing it slowly against his rough skin. After a moment, he turned his head and slowly began licking the ball of Batman’s ankle. 

Batman panted a little at the sensation. The gentleness Superman showed him in private was something that sent shockwaves through him. No one ever pampered him like this outside of the Watchtower. No one treated him like high royalty, even in his civilian identity. No one treated him like this while he fought in the Justice League. No one loved him like this...no one except Superman. The thought made him blush a little, that Superman loved him this much to pleasure him like this over and over.

Superman ran his tongue up and down the inner ball of Batman’s ankle, He slowly began circling his tongue around it, making mental notes of his Batman trembled the more attention he was given. Superman began slowly kissing and sucking on the bump before pulling back and kissing Batman’s big toe. He kissed it several times before beginning to suck on it. Batman gasped and leaned back, feeling the hot of Superman’s mouth envelope the tip and his tongue run along the rim of the cuticle. 

“Clark…” Batman breathed heavily as Superman nursed his foot in his mouth. Superman popped Batman’s toe out of his mouth and began to treat each of his other toes in this manner, with gentle care and sucking.Batman arched back a little and moaned as Superman continued to lick him and play upon his fetishes. 

“Bruce, how does it feel?” Superman took Batman’s toes out of his mouth and thumbed his moist skin. 

“G-Good…o-ooooh.” Batman felt hypersensitive to every touch that Superman gave him and gasped out again as Superman softly bit down onto the ball of his foot. His alternation of gentle kisses and loud sucking had Batman almost melting into the sofa. He felt a little ridiculous for revealing his true self this easily to the Kryptonian, but Superman just...he knew how to get to Batman, even with the simplest of gestures. After a few dozen little kisses pressed softly to the bitten skin, Superman once again lowered his mouth, this time to the arch of Batman’s foot.

“Ahh...oh my-o-oh no- h-hahaha!” Batman arched up and laughed loudly as Superman started to tickle him. Superman knew all his weak spots from pleasuring and playing with his feet for so long, but right in the center of his arch...that was the weak spot that could cause the Dark Knight to burst out laughing more happily than the Joker. Superman finally broke into a smile and blew into Batman’s arch, making a loud sound, further adding to his laugher. 

Batman arched back on the couch and laughed out, “S-Stop! C-Clark….!! I swear, hahaha!! Stop!!” After a few more moments, Superman finally did stop, and Batman had a second to catch his breath. It was short lived though, because Superman was back to biting lightly on his arch. Batman moaned and gasped out as Superman left a light trail of bites from his arch to the bottom of his heel. Batman sighed out in relaxation as he began to fall asleep. Only Superman could make it this easy to let his guard down.

“Mmm Clark...want to do the other one?”

“As long as no one comes back from patrol early, I’ll pamper your adorable feet all evening.” Batman smiled sleepily and watched as Superman slipped off his other boot to repeat the same pleasurable experience on his left foot. He leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes once he felt Superman’s lips press down on his skin again.


End file.
